


Locker

by Cardigan



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: 3p, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song tính
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardigan/pseuds/Cardigan
Summary: Câu chuyện đơn giản là kể về việc Eli bị Naib lừa là Norton kẹt trong tủ rồi, không ra được, cậu vì lo lắng chứng bệnh của Norton sẽ phát tác nên tin sái cổ, chạy đến giúp đỡ thì bị hai con sói đuôi to túm lấy lôi vài tủ dduj ná thở :v
Relationships: Eli Clack | Seer/Norton Campbell | Prospector, Eli Clark | Seer/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Kudos: 42





	Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Fic đầu tay tui viết, thể loại là song tính, 3p, ai không thích mời quay lại.

Eli thề với cuộc đời cậu rằng, sai lầm lớn nhất của cậu là ngu ngốc đi tin lời hai con sói đuôi to này sẽ gặp nguy hiểm.

Hai kẻ mà ngay cả tồn tại đáng sợ nhất là Hunter cũng có thể bình thản đối mặt thì còn cái quỷ gì có thể gây hại đến họ chứ, sợ không gian hẹp cái quần què, người đáng lý ra phải mặc chứng bệnh đó phải là cậu mới đúng.

“Đừng, ở đây không được…”

Eli cắn môi co người lại cố đè hai đôi tay đang kéo từng mảnh vải trên người cậu xuống.

Mọi chuyện phải kể đến khoảng tầm hai tháng trước, vào một buổi sáng nọ, trang phục của Eli đột nhiên bị biến thành đồ nữ, phần eo mông siết lại, vạt áo choàng kín kẽ cũng trở thành váy xẻ tà, chỉ cần bước mạnh một cái là toàn bộ phần chân sẽ bị lộ hết ra, không chỉ ở trang phục mà thân thể cậu cũng xảy ra một số biến hóa “nho nhỏ”. Thế nhưng chỉ sau một buổi sáng cái bug này đã nhanh chóng được chỉnh sửa, những tưởng mọi thứ đều đã quay trở lại bình thường, nhưng đồ nữ thì bay đi, một-số-biến-hóa-nho-nhỏ trên người cậu lại không biến mất khiến cậu hoảng sợ không dám cho bất kì ai đến gần mình, bao gồm cả hai vị người yêu ngày ngày kề bên gối.

Một ngày hai ngày thì không sao, nhưng một tuần, hai tuần thậm chí cả tháng trời không được chạm vào người yêu khiến Naib và Norton tức nước vỡ bờ, quyết tâm dành lấy 3 slot đi giới thiệu map và luật chơi cho hunter mới để dụ cậu vào tròng, dạy cho Eli một bài học nhớ đời…

____________________________________________________

Eli bị hai người kẹp ở giữa, đôi mắt nhắm chặt lại, hai gò má đỏ ửng vì xấu hổ, quần áo đã sớm bị họ kéo xuống sạch sẽ thành một đống bùi nhùi ở dưới chân, miệng vẫn còn cố cứng lên ngăn cản: “Không được, hunter còn ở bên ngoài…”

“Đừng lo, cô ta sẽ không thấy đâu” Norton nâng cằm tựa lên vai cậu, phả hơi thở ấm áp lên vành tai Eli, bàn tay lại táy máy mò xuống hai đầu vú mẫn cảm.

“Thay vì lo chuyện đó, em nên lo làm sao để thỏa mãn bọn anh đi” Naib thúc hông đỉnh con quái vật đang cộm lên dưới đũng quần hắn vào kẽ mông Eli “Bọn anh nhịn cả tháng rồi đó”

Trái với vẻ lộn xộn của cậu, hai kẻ kia ngay cả áo quần cũng lười cởi, chỉ mở bung nút quần, lộ ra hai cây gậy nóng bỏng cọ tới cọ lui ở đùi cậu.

Cú thúc đó của Naib khiến Eli giật nảy người lên, vô tình đưa hai viên đậu đỏ trước ngực đến bên miệng Norton, hắn nhếch mép một cái, cười cợt nói “Hóa ra anh Eli cũng không nhịn được rồi nhỉ” rồi há miệng ngậm lấy cả quầng vú vào, từ mút nhè nhẹ khiêu khích, đảo lưỡi thấm ướt hai bên đầu ngực, cho đến gặm cắn mạnh bạo, lưỡi Norton đâm chọc vào nhũ khổng, dùng răng nhẹ nhàng cắn mút một lúc đến khi nó sưng đỏ lên mới chịu buông ra, ngậm lấy bên còn lại.

Eli cắn chặt môi, cố ngăn không cho tiếng rên vụt ra khỏi miệng, nhưng Naib nào có hiểu nỗi khổ của cậu, một bàn tay hắn mò xuống dưới hạ thân, cầm lấy dương vật hơi đứng lên của cậu, tay còn lại mò xuống chạm vào hoa huyệt bí ẩn.

Mặc dù cả Naib và Norton đều cố gắng an ủi, giúp cậu thích ứng với thứ này nhưng mọi lần đều như một, cậu không có cách nào thả lỏng mỗi khi họ chạm vào nơi đó, mặc cho nó cũng mang đến khoái cảm không kém gì phía sau.

“Bình tĩnh nào, thả lỏng, em cứ gồng lên như vậy sẽ đau đó” Naib nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hai cánh hoa đang co rút không ngừng của Eli, ôn tồn thì thầm bên tai cậu.

Ở phía trên, Norton rốt cuộc cũng chịu buông tha cho hai quả cherry sưng đỏ trên ngực Eli, hắn vòng tay qua sau gáy, nâng đầu cậu lên cuốn cậu vào một nụ hôn sâu, nuốt trọn mọi tiếng rên rỉ khi Naib bắt đầu tách hai cánh hoa e lệ ra đưa một ngón tay vào cửa huyệt.

Nụ hôn của Norton vừa mạnh mẽ vừa thô bạo, đầu lưỡi cạy hai hàm răng ra lướt lên từng tấc lợi trong miệng cậu, ngay khi Eli vừa thò lưỡi phản kháng thì hắn lập tức mút chặt lấy nó, hai tay cũng lần xuống khuỷu chân cậu, nhấc bổng nó lên để nó kẹp chặt vào eo của hắn.

Hai người hôn đến quên hết cả trời đất, chỉ lộ ra vài tiếng rên rỉ vụn vặt mỗi khi tách nhẹ ra để hít thở, rồi lại cuốn nhau vào vũ điệu cuồng say. Điều này khiến Naib khá bất mãn, hai ngón tay gã đang nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hoa huyệt để nó thả lỏng ra thì đột nhiên đẩy lên bóp lấy hạt đậu nhạy cảm khiến Eli giật bắn mình, cổ họng tràn ra một tiếng nức nở rồi bắn đầy tay gã, hoa huyệt cũng co rút trào ra một dòng nước tanh ngọt.

“Suỵt, bé miệng thôi, em nghe thấy gì không?” Naib ghé sát vào tai cậu thì thầm.

Eli vừa hoàn hồn khỏi cơn cao trào chưa kịp mở miệng ra mắng Naib, đột nhiên nghe gã nói vậy thì lập tức nín thở dỏng tai lên.

Xung quanh cực kì yên tĩnh, không gian nhỏ hẹp của tủ khóa khiến cậu gần như chỉ nghe được tiếng tim đập của mình, có tiếng bước chân rất nhẹ rất chậm, như tiếng giọt nước rơi trên nền đất, không lắng tai nghe sẽ rất dễ bỏ qua. Thình lình có tiếng mèo kêu vang lên từ đỉnh đầu, âm thanh da diết đầy ai oán khiến Eli giật mình, hình như là vật nuôi của hunter mới, tên là…Ann thì phải, nếu cậu nhớ không nhầm thì nó là một con mèo đen, có khả năng cung cấp tầm nhìn cho chủ nhân, như một đôi mắt?

Chưa kịp thoát ra khỏi cơn hoảng loạn, một cảm giác ấm nóng đột nhiên bao trùm lấy đóa hoa run rẩy giữa hai chân làm cậu phải nhanh chóng dùng tay bụm miệng lại mới không phát ra tiếng rên.

Không biết từ khi nào Norton đã âm thầm cúi người xuống, mặt để song song với hoa huyệt, đóa hoa phớt hồng hơi hé, co bóp phun ra một chút dâm thủy vì mới cao trào, lộ ra hoa đế nho nhỏ và huyệt khẩu ướt át, tỏa mùi hương tanh ngọt, hắn không nói một lời âu yếm hôn lên nó, hài hòng nghe tiếng thở hắt ra của Eli. Norton ôn nhu ngậm lấy một bên cánh hoa, nhẹ nhàng mút vào, đầu lưỡi đẩy liếm dọc theo khe hở, đá lên hoa đế nhạy cảm.

Hai cái đùi của Eli bắt đầu run rẩy co giật, khác với khoái cảm khi nãy ngón táy của Naib cho cậu, khoang miệng của Norton ấm áp, cái lưỡi mềm dẻo tiến vào trong cửa huyệt, đôi môi nhẹ bặm lên viên hoa đế nho nhỏ.

Hai chân cậu lúc này bị Norton tách ra, bàn chân đặt lên vai hắn, cả trọng lượng của thân trên ngả vào lồng ngực Naib. Đôi tay của gã cũng không rảnh rỗi, lướt lên khắp mọi điểm nhạy cảm trên cơ thể cậu, từ vùng cổ đến ngực rồi eo, ngay cả những ngón chân cũng không cách nào trốn thoát.

Khoái cảm bén nhọn bao trùm lấy thân thể Eli, đại não cậu như được ngâm trong một hũ đường ngọt sệt, không cách nào phân biệt được mọi thứ xung quanh, mí mắt lim dim đánh vào nhau, bàn tay bụm miệng cũng run rẩy “Ha…đừng, Norton…thả…ư…”

Tiếng rên lí nhí tràn qua kẽ tay cậu, chưa kịp rõ câu đã bị Naib vặn cằm qua chặn miệng lại, kéo cậu vào một nụ hôn khác. Trong đầu Eli lúc này chẳng còn tiếng bước chân hay tiếng mèo kêu nữa mà chỉ còn tiếng nước chậc chậc phát ra từ hai cái miệng đang khiến cậu điên đảo này. Hai tay cậu bấu chặt lấy mái tóc trên cái đầu dưới háng mình, ngón chân co quắp lại, cổ họng phát ra tiếng nức nở như mèo con đòi sữa.

Ngay khi cậu sắp cao trào, Norton cảm nhận được hoa huyệt bắt đầu co bóp vội vã, đôi tay luồn vào mái tóc hắn cũng siết chặt hơn, hắn lập tức buông lưỡi ra, nhanh chóng há miệng mút mạnh lấy hoa đế sưng đỏ.

Eli bị Norton hút đến hồn suýt nữa lìa khỏi xác, trợn mắt run rẩy phun ra từng đợt dâm thủy vào miệng hắn, nước mắt sinh lý tràn ra khóe mi, giống như khoái cảm không cách nào chứa nổi nữa mà tràn ra khỏi cơ thể. Cậu khóc thút thít, rên rỉ những câu chữ vô nghĩa, hên là bị Naib chặn miệng lại, nếu không thì chắc chắn hunter sẽ lập tức tele qua đây nếu nghe thấy động tĩnh này.

“Đủ, đủ rồi…dừng lại đi…ha…” Eli thở dốc đẩy hai người ra, hai lần cao trào liên tiếp khiến cho người cậu mềm nhũn, hoa huyệt cũng chua xót tê dại, hậu huyệt chưa bị đụng vào cũng cơ khát liên tục mấp máy phun ra chất lỏng trong suốt.

“Ổn rồi đó, đằng sau cũng được rồi.” Norton đứng dậy, hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi đỏ thắm còn vương nước bọt của Eli.

Eli mờ mịt đón nhận nụ hôn của hắn, đột nhiên cảm nhận hai con quái vật một trước một sau rập rình trước hai cái lỗ nhỏ của cậu. Cậu luống cuống đẩy vai Norton ra, câu phản kháng chưa kịp trọn vẹn thì hai thứ đó đã chậm rãi đẩy vào thân thể cậu “Khoan đã từ từ, từng người một thôi, từng…a, a ha…A A A A A--------”

Thân thể đã lâu chưa bị chạm vào, cho dù có được khuếch trương đầy đủ thì vẫn khá chặt. Hai cái lỗ nhỏ của Eli bị dương vật bọn họ tách ra, cuối cùng cậu vẫn khóc thành tiếng, nước mắt từng giọt tràn ra khóe mi.

“Ngoan nào, em đừng hút chặt như vậy?” Hậu huyệt cậu vừa ướt vừa nóng, quy đầu Naib mới vào một nửa đã bị tầng thịt mềm mại hút đến tê rần cả người, không kìm được vỗ lên mông cậu một cái.

Norton cũng không đỡ hơn chút nào, hoa huyệt mặc dù được khuếch trương cẩn thận hơn rất nhiều nhưng vẫn rất chặt chẽ, vì sợ Eli bị thương nên hắn không dám cử động quá mạnh mà chỉ nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi nhấp ra vào, chờ nó thích nghi một chút rồi lại tiến lên. Miệng cũng không rảnh rỗi, ngậm lấy đầu vú cậu rồi nhẹ nhàng gặm cắn, muốn phân tán lực chú ý của cậu. Naib ở phía trên cũng vùi mặt vào hõm cổ Eli, để lại từng vệt đỏ thắm trên cổ, sau gáy và xương quai xanh.

“To quá…không được đâu mà, hức a…đau, sắp chết rồi…ư ah…” Cảm giác chua xót và ngứa ngáy từ hạ thể truyền lên khiến Eli nức nở rên rỉ, thân thể như bị chẻ ra làm đôi, cậu thậm chí còn nghĩ nó đã chảy máu rồi, nhưng hai con quái vật kia vẫn chăm chăm tiến vào. Cho đến khi họ vào được hết, dương vật vốn sắp cao trào của cậu đã mềm nhũn xuống.

Trong khoang tủ chật hẹp lúc này chỉ còn tiếng thở dốc rên rỉ của cậu cùng tiếng nước nhớp nháp.

Norton thở hắt ra một tiếng, huyệt đạo ấm áp chặt chẽ gắt gao cắn mút ấy dương vật của hắn, hắn thậm chí không cần cố gắng đẩy vào cũng bị nó hút đến chỗ sâu nhất, Norton động tình hôn lên má Eli, liếm đi hai hàng nước mắt “Vào hết rồi nè, anh Eli giỏi lắm, không chảy máu nha.”

“Đi ra đi, ít nhất thì…ha…từng người một thôi…A A A---“

Không để Eli nói xong cậu, cả hai người đã một trước một sau chọc vào rút ra, từ chậm rãi đưa đẩy đến nhanh dần, thân thể cậu chưa kịp thích nghi đã bị hai cây gậy to lớn đấy thúc đến khóc không thành tiếng.

Eli lắc đầu vừa khóc vừa rên, Naib và Norton ngoài miệng thì ôn nhu an ủi nhưng hạ thân lại mạnh mẽ ra vào hai đóa hoa mềm mại. Quy đầu của Naib đột nhiên thúc mạnh vào hậu huyệt, chạm vào một điểm gồ lên. Eli bị tấn công bất ngờ khiến cậu giật nảy người, khoái cảm mạnh mẽ và cơn đau đớn cùng nhau đánh úp lại khiến hậu huyệt cậu tràn ra một cổ dịch nhầy nóng bỏng, xối lên dương vật của Naib. Hoa huyệt cũng bị kích thích co rút liên hồi khiến Norton hít mạnh một hơi gồng người cầm giữ, một lát sau mới nâng chân dẫm mạnh lên bàn chân Naib một cái.

“Sướng không Eli?” Naib mặc kệ cơn giận giữ của Norton, chỉ chăm chăm đưa đẩy liên hồi vào hậu huyệt mềm mại của cậu, gã liên tục tấn công vào tuyến tiền liệt, vừa thúc vừa thì thào bên tai Eli, còn không quên quăng một ánh mắt khiêu khích đến kẻ đang trợn mắt nhìn mình.

“Ah…a…không, đừng…”

Dương vật vốn mềm nhũn của Eli cũng vì vậy mà dựng đứng lên một lần nữa, khoái cảm như thủy triều va đập vào đại não của cậu, cậu chưa kịp tiêu hóa một đợt đã bị một đợt sóng khác cắn nuốt hết, điều này khiến Eli không cách nào cảm giác được mọi chuyện xung quanh, bao gồm cả cuộc tranh đấu đang âm thầm nảy ra giữa hai gã đàn ông đang kẹp cậu ở giữa kia.

Norton thấy Eli bơ mình đi cũng ghen tị đẩy eo, hai tay ôm lấy cánh mông cậu thúc đến mức thân thể cậu không ngừng nảy lên, trong lúc mê mang quy đầu hắn dần dần chọc vào một cái miệng nho nhỏ.

Eli đột nhiên chồm lên phía trước, duỗi tay đẩy Norton ra khỏi người mình, cảm giác tê dại mãnh liệt truyền đến từ vị trí bị dương vật Norton chạm vào, huyệt đạo hẹp hòi mỗi lần co rút lại đều mang đến cơn cực khoái ngập đầu, khoái cảm kì lạ ấy dần cắn nuốt lí trí cậu, Eli cố gắng giữ bản thân mình tỉnh táo để ngăn Norton lại, nhưng ngay khi nhìn thấy cái nhếch mép trên gương mặt điển trai kia, cậu biết cậu chết chắc rồi.

“Hình như đây là tử cung của anh nhỉ.” Norton hỏi, nhưng lại giống như đang trần thuật một sự thật vốn đã biết đến từ lâu, sự hưng phấn trong giọng nói lại không cách nào che dấu được.

“A---------”

Như tiếng gõ gậy của nhạc trưởng, ngay lập tức từng cú thúc như vũ bão ập đến thân thể của cậu, Eli ưỡn người về phía sau, há to miệng nhưng một tiếng cũng không phát ra nổi, nước bọt chảy xuống bên khóe môi.

Norton ôm lấy khủy chân cậu, bẻ ra hai bên, cánh mông rơi xuống hai bàn tay đầy vết sẹo của Naib, bị nắn bóp đến đỏ ửng. Bàn chân không cách nào chạm đất được khiến cậu chỉ có thể dựa vào hai đôi tay kia để giữ vững trọng tâm, đồng nghĩa với việc hai cây gậy đó sẽ đi vào càng sâu hơn, nhưng lúc này cậu đã chẳng còn để tâm đến gì nữa, khoái cảm như điện giật từng cơn từng cơn cướp lấy hơi thở của cậu, thân thể không ngừng giật nảy lên, hai đóa hoa co rút liên hồi khiến hai người họ cũng không kìm được phát ra tiếng rên rỉ.

Không biết bàn tay của ai đột nhiên cầm lấy dương vật cương cứng của cậu vuốt ve, móng tay cọ lên mã mắt khiến cậu oằn người trong cơn cực khoái, tinh dịch đặc sệt bắn ra làm ướt đẫm đũng quần Norton cũng như mớ áo choàng bùi nhùi của cậu dưới sàn, Eli khóc lóc rên rỉ lộn xộn, bắp đùi kịch liệt run rẩy, hoa huyệt cũng cao triều co bóp lại phun ra từng đợt dâm thủy. “A a a a a…dừng..dừng lại, sắp chết rồi…đừng a a…Naib cứu, cứu em…”

Nghe thấy người yêu gọi tên mình, Naib càng hưng phấn hơn, hắn vặn cằm Eli ngược lại, cướp lấy đôi môi cậu, thân dưới càng đưa đẩy mãnh liệt hơn. Mặc cho cơn cao trào khiến hai cái lỗ của cậu co bóp liên tục, họ vẫn bất chấp đẩy ra từng tầng thịt căng chặt, cao trào nối tiếp cao trào khiến cậu khóc rên liên tục, Eli cảm thấy như mọi nơi trên cơ thể mình đều rơi vào tầm khống chế của họ, lúc này cậu không khác gì con búp bê rách nát, chỉ có thể ngồi yên trên hai cây gậy đó để hai người kia tùy ý chơi đùa “A, a…không nổi nữa, bỏ anh ra…Norton..ư……”

“Không nổi nữa? Vậy em bắn vào anh có chịu nổi không, hả?”

Cả hai cũng sắp đến điểm cực hạn rồi, dứt khoát ghì chặt cậu xuống, đưa đẩy nhanh hơn. Ánh sáng le lói của nhà thờ đỏ xuyên qua khe hở tủ, chiếu lên 3 bóng người đang cuốn chặt lấy nhau, như muốn khảm đối phương vào thân thể mình, vĩnh viễn không xa rời.

“Sao…sao cũng được, nhanh lên…a…sắp chết rồi…hức……”

Eli bị tầng tầng khoái cảm cướp đi tia lí trí cuối cùng, lung tung gật đầu, ý bảo hai người làm cái gì cũng được, chỉ cần nhanh lên thả cậu ra, câu hết chịu nổi rồi.

“Chậc, chiều em vậy, nhất Eli rồi đó…”

Cùng với tiếng thở dài đầy cưng chiều, cả hai thúc mạnh vài cái thật sâu, rồi bắn vào cơ thể cậu. Norton tiến vào tử cung, quy đầu đẩy cái miệng nhỏ đang không ngừng cao triều phun ra dâm thủy kia, tinh dịch bắn mạnh vào trong. Naib ở đằng sau cũng không yếu thế, liên tục công kích vào tuyến tiền liệt, đâm vào nơi sâu nhất có thể rồi cũng xuất ra.

Hai dòng thể dịch nóng bỏng đồng thời phun trào trong cơ thể cậu, bàn tay của họ ghì chặt lấy tứ chi khiến cậu không cách nào trốn tránh được, chỉ có thể để mặc cho nó cọ rửa thân thể mình. Eli nức nở, cậu cảm thấy bụng mình hình như phồng lên thấy rõ, mờ mịt duỗi tay sờ lên bụng.

“Eli, anh có mang thai được không?” Norton ôm lấy hai má cậu, hôn nhẹ lên trán, nhìn thấy động tác ấy lại cầm lấy tay cậu lên, hôn lên lòng bàn tay rồi hỏi.

Eli cắn môi không trả lời, tay trái túm chặt lấy tay Norton, tay còn lại cũng thò qua nắm lấy tay Naib để bên hông mình.

Bắn xong dương vật của hai người cũng mềm xuống, Naib lưu luyến đưa đẩy vài cái, hoàn toàn không muốn đi ra, nhưng thấy cậu mệt mỏi ngã vào lòng mình, hai mí mắt liên tục đánh nhau cũng thở dài rút ra, bế cậu vào lòng.

“Ngủ đi, anh ở đây…”

Hai người cùng nhau sắp xếp gọn gàng cho Eli rồi bế cậu ra ngoài, con mèo trên nóc tủ không biết đã bỏ đi từ khi nào. Helena đã sớm mở cổng chờ họ, cô nàng đang ngồi trên băng ghế ngoài nhà thờ cùng với Ann, vị hunter mới đến trang viên này, tay còn vuốt ve mèo đen, thản nhiên trò chuyện, nghe thấy tiếng bước chân của họ mới vội buông nó ra, lễ phép cúi đầu chào cảm ơn rồi cùng nhau bước ra khỏi nhà thờ.

Lúc đi ngang qua con mèo, Norton đột ngột khựng lại, khẽ liếc mắt qua nó cùng với vị ma sơ tay cầm thánh giá kia, khóe miệng nhếch lên một nụ cười khiêu khích rồi biến mất sau cánh cổng.

Ann nhìn cậu trai mặc đồ kín mít đang nằm ngủ trong lòng ngực chàng lính đánh thuê, và cả cậu thợ mỏ với vết sẹo to đùng trên mặt, bàn tay chắp lại trước cây thập giá trên ngực, miệng lẩm bẩm đọc kinh sám hối.

“Hẹn lần sau gặp lại, lần sau tôi sẽ không để mấy cậu vui vẻ đến thế đâu…”

END


End file.
